


Question

by imashapeshifter



Series: What Do Phantom Thieves Do In Their Spare Time? [4]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Gen, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 07:39:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14711891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imashapeshifter/pseuds/imashapeshifter
Summary: There is no such thing as a stupid question.





	Question

“NAME!”  
  
“What?!”  
  
“Name! I need a name!”  
  
“I can’t give you a name! It's against the rules!”  
  
“Just tell me already! I give up!”  
  
“Rise! Rise! The idol girl!” You huffed out, exhausted by the wild gestures and muffled screams for it to get through to him.  
  
“OOOOHHHH! That’s why you did the thing!”  
  
Only for it to go completely over his head.  
  
“See?” You dropped your arms to your sides, resting one on your hip as you sassed him out. “I'm not the one to blame here. You're just bad at guessing.”  
He only groaned, quick to change the subject.  
  
“How long is this line?!”  
  
You chuckled his impatience off. You seemed to do a lot of that around him. He was always told he was a clown, but he never took it seriously until he was partnered up with you. He might as well be getting paid for whatever show he was putting on to make you bust a gut laughing like that. Come to think of it, he still didn't know what it was about him that made you react like that.  
  
“What’s so funny?” The line wasn’t budging. Might as well kill some time with that than lose again.  
  
You simmered down, but the grin you proudly wore on display showed no signs of stopping.  
  
“What?” was all you could give back and although you hadn't meant to, it only served to annoy him further.  
  
“You've been yucking it up since I've been stuck with you and now you want to tone it down?”  
  
A giggle spilled through the cracks of your teeth, still looking him straight in the eyes as you let out a clumsy, “I dunno! You're just…”, and suddenly, having the decency to look elsewhere, you stop there before laughing again.  
  
He may as well have been glaring at the guy behind you. At least then he'd get a reaction. What was he saying? He was going to get something back.  
  
“Sir? Excuse me! Sir!”  
  
“What?!” He yelled it like the person had just insulted him gravely.  
  
Said person and children from the side did not take it as lightly as you did, sending that tone right back with a cold twist. “You're holding up the line.”  
  
The look on his face must have been worse than he thought if you stepped in without so much as a chuckle sprinkled onto your words.  
  
“Oh! I'm so sorry! We got so caught up in something else that we didn't even notice! Sorry!” You moved right along as you said it, another apology added on for each step the two of you took, and when he had pulled himself out of his split second stupor to see you didn't even have a ghost of a smile, his eyes darted right back to the person in question to stutter a quick apology of his own. Clearly you were the favorite, since the children seemed to relax a bit more and the one ready to throw daggers at him sent a gentle smile at you, even throwing a bone his way by excusing his actions for simply spacing out.  
  
It was only when you were no longer facing that stranger and settled back into place that you smiled brightly and chuckled again, as if it never happened to begin with.  
  
“I can't believe you did that."  
  
“What?”  
  
“What?” You parroted back, and, surprise, surprise, laughing.  
  
He rolled his eyes.  
  
“Look, if you're gonna laugh could you at least tell me WHY? And don't insult me like we're on that level!”  
  
Undeterred as usual, your smile widened as you began to answer.  
  
“You're funny.” And before he could interrupt, you were quick to add, “Like, you're cool. I like your style.”  
  
“Yeah, right.” Stubborn still, he didn't let his glare soften, but you continued regardless.  
  
“It's true! You're hilarious in class! You have no filter! You know how many students wish they could say half the things you do?” Despite the giggles between each line, you actually looked… inspired? “This is really dumb, but I've always wanted to talk to you! I just didn't know how. Well, I could have, but…” you rambled on about your insecurities and the like. He couldn't focus on the rest when he was flat out flabbergasted by the fact that you thought highly of him.  
  
“... and then we got paired up for class on something longer than just, ‘Talk to your partner about this question’, and I got so excited!” Your eyes almost sparkled with the same light of enthusiasm you used talking to him. Was that the sun’s doing? He didn't even know how they got to the front of the line to order. He was still in shock and your sheepish smile after ordering was barely registering anymore.  
  
“Uh…” was all you could say, for once. Surprisingly, one word was all he could manage too.  
  
“Are…” he stumbled again, this time for an entirely different reason. “Are you… for real?”  
  
It was only after the both of you took your food and turned to exit that you laughed again.  
  
“For real, Ryuji.”


End file.
